


The Human Side of Tsukishima

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tsukishima basically has a nervous breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, in theory it would be hard to not show any emotions constantly, but Tsukishima seemed so flawless that he would be able to handle that perfectly, as he handled everything else without a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human Side of Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> so this story is basically a result of my sick pleasure in seeing usually very stoic characters show vulnerability 
> 
> i apologize in advance

It never really occurred to Yamaguchi that Tsukishima could ever be anything but constantly composed. 

If asked to describe him, anyone who met Tsukishima would definitely say “stoic”. He never complained, he never showed any signs of anything but impassiveness. Even though he _did_ tease the other members of Karasuno at times, the teasing words were usually dry and meant to be cruel instead of the friendly teasing that most of the other members partook in. 

The poise he held himself with gave no signs of having chinks in it, and Yamaguchi never gave a second thought to how much that must take out of the taller boy. Sure, in theory it would be hard to not show any emotions constantly, but Tsukishima seemed so flawless that he would be able to handle that perfectly, as he handled everything else without a problem. 

That being said, the moment that Tsukishima did finally show his human side, it came as a huge shock to Yamaguchi. 

It was during the training camp with Nekoma High and Fukurodani Academy. The captains Bokuto and Kuroo, as usual, had harassed Tsukishima into practicing with them. 

Yamaguchi, passing by and noticing Tsukishima talking with the captains, instantly was curious. 

Tsukishima didn’t tell him about him being acquainted with the two powerful captains, so it was only natural that Tadashi would want to follow his best friend and the two third-years to see how they would practice. 

Walking into the gymnasium he saw them head into, he hears the loud booming voice of the Fukurodani captain echo along the walls of the gym. 

“Tsukki! I want to switch up our practicing today!” Bokuto says loudly, slinging an arm around Tsukishima. 

The boy in question didn’t even bother hiding his disgust at the contact, just openly scowls and looks away. 

“Whatever. Do what you want.” 

“Great! I want to see your spikes, Tsukki!” 

“Don’t call me Tsukk-” 

“Kuroo and I will be your blockers!” 

“Can you even bloc-”

“I’m excited to see how you first-years at Karasuno spike, if that shorty on your team is anything to tell by!” 

Yamaguchi has to hold in a giggle at the exasperated look on Tsukishima’s face due to the captain continuing to cut him off. 

After a few seconds of silent staring, the younger boy just silently pulls away from Bokuto’s arm around his neck and picks a side of the net, stretching his arms out. 

“You shouldn’t cut him off all the time.” Kuroo says, looking at Bokuto with both eyebrows up. “It’s annoying, even just to listen to.” 

“Eh, I’m sure Tsukki doesn’t mind!” 

“I’m almost positive he does mi-” 

“Okay, let’s get started!”

-

Fukurdani Academy’s setter, Akaashi Keiji joined in the game shortly after, setting the ball for Tsukishima to spike. The first attempt was, of course, shut out completely.

The ball made a violent sound as it slapped against the ground, due to the force of the block the two captains managed to put up. 

Nobody really looked surprised, and Tsukishima kept his normal expression and he calmly picked up the ball and handed it to Keiji to toss again. 

The second attempt was blocked completely as well. As was the third, and the fourth, and the fifth, and the sixth. By the seventh attempt, Bokuto was beginning to taunt Tsukishima again. 

“Geez, you call that spiking? I’m pretty sure that shorty on your team is on a whole ‘nother level than you!” 

Tsukishima visibly grinds his teeth at the mention of Hinata again, and Yamaguchi winces from the sidelines. If theres anything Tsukishima hates more, it’s being compared to Hinata, and Yamaguchi can practically feel the concentration rolling off of the first-year now. 

Yet, even though Tsukishima was actually trying with his spikes after the taunt, they still were not getting by the third-years. 

By the twentieth spike that was blocked in a row, Bokuto laughed. 

“I think we should stop now, this isn’t going anywhere.” 

“No. I want to get through.” 

“Theres no way you’re doing that.” 

“One more!” 

Bokuto’s lighthearted way of speaking faded in an instant. A serious tone replaced the usual teasing one. “Tsukki, I hate to admit it, but you’re just not good enough at spiking. Really, you’re best off just sticking to blocking with tougher teams, but even then your blocking is pretty terrible too. But, I think you should leave the spiking to that other first-year.” 

A flicker of something passes across Tsukishima’s face for a moment, and it’s gone before Yamaguchi can even recognize it. Suddenly, every last bit of fighting spirit that was once in Tsukishima drains out of him in an instant, and he’s left looking warily at the captain. 

“Oh?” He drawls emotionlessly, crossing his arms and fixing the most degrading stare manageable at Bokuto. “'s that so? Anyway, I think I’m done practicing.” 

He turns on his heel and begins to head towards the doors of the gymnasium, throwing a bored “See ya.” behind his shoulder. 

Yamaguchi, noticing something slightly off with Tsukishima, begins to follow him, ignoring the offended huffs of the Fukurodani captain behind him. 

“Tsukki?” Tadashi calls softly, jogging to catch up to Tsukishima’s quickly receding back. 

Tsukishima, upon hearing Yamaguchi following him, begins to walk faster. 

“Tsukki! Slow down!” Tadashi says, louder this time and a bit of of breath. “I want to talk to you, just wait up!” 

“Leave me alone.” Is the quiet reply from the boy in front of Tadashi, and it only causes the shorter first-year to quicken his pace. 

“I know you’re upset, but-” 

“Leave me _alone_.” 

“Tsukki _please_ -” 

Just as quickly as Tsukishima quickened his pace, he stops completely in the middle of the sidewalk. Yamaguchi nearly slams into his back, catching himself almost a centimeter from Tsukishima’s back. 

For a moment it’s silent, the chirping of the crickets getting louder in Tadashi’s ears as the horrible silence continues. 

Yamaguchi jumps as a loud noise comes out of Tsukishima, almost like a small sob, and Tsukishima crouches to the ground, knees popping as he buries his face in his hands. 

“T-Tsukki?” Yamaguchi stutters, surprised by the sudden movement and worried all the same. 

“ _I hate this_.” Tsukishima grits out, the words almost inaudible through the grit of his teeth. “I hate being looked down on by those idiot third-years, I hate being told that brainless _Hinata_ is better than me, I hate not being able to get even one spike through, I hate being this frustrated over a _stupid sport_.” 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi says breathlessly. 

“I’m sorry.” Tsukishima grits out suddenly. “Just leave me alone, I’m just frustrated I’m sorry-” 

“It’s okay to be upset sometimes, Tsukki.” Tadashi says suddenly, bending down to sit next to Tsukishima. His chest felt extremely tight, looking at Tsukishima pulling at his hair in frustration and gritting his teeth so hard that it looked like his jaw ached. He’d never seen him like this before, of course, so it almost frightened Yamaguchi. To see someone as cool as Tsukishima get frustrated like this, it reminded him of the other team members when they lost their first official game.

Come to think of it, Tsukishima was the only one who wasn’t crying after that game. But here he was, pulling at his hair and trying to control his breathing on the ground of a sidewalk. 

How long had Tsukishima been dealing with this? Putting on a stoic face in front of others and keeping in his emotions until it was too much? 

It sure as hell wasn’t healthy, and it wasn’t something someone should deal with alone. 

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said again, edging closer. “Is this the first time you had a breakdown like this?” 

It’s silent for a moment. “No.” 

Tadashi lets out a quiet breath through his nose. “It’s not healthy to do this, you know. You can’t keep things in until they-” 

“I _know_.” Tsukishima grits out, the frustration coming back into his voice. “What the hell am I supposed to do, though? I can’t let others see this.” 

“I’m seeing it, Tsukki.” 

“I really wish you hadn’t.” 

They lapse into another uncomfortable silence. 

“Well, then you don’t have to go through this alone anymore.” Yamaguchi says quietly, turning to face Tsukishima. 

“Yeah.” Tsukishima mutters, sparing a short glance at Yamaguchi. 

“C’mon. Let’s go back to the dorms, it’s getting late.” 

“Okay.” 

Tadashi gets up first, then offers a hand to Tsukishima, who takes it and stands up, looking down at Yamaguchi. 

“Thanks, Yamaguchi.” 

The shorter boy just smiles and wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s middle section in a very quick hug. 

“Anytime, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **the next time tsukki has a nervous breakdown, yamaguchi kisses him on the cheek a bunch of times to calm him down** (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> my url on tumblr is kageyamasnosecrinkle !!


End file.
